


Secrets

by mcal



Series: Random Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 09:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcal/pseuds/mcal
Summary: Harry’s having a bad year so far. Luna swoops in to share a secret. My submission for a rare pair less than 500 word Drabble challenge.





	Secrets

* * *

It’s now official: coming back for his eighth year is the worst idea he’s ever had, and coming from Harry Potter, that’s saying something.

He slams his bag to the library table, thoroughly put out with life. It’s not enough that he died for the good of the wizarding world and still managed to live again, but on top of it all, he now has homework to contend with in the spirit of “carrying on” and “moving forward” and, his personal favourite, “proving his enemies wrong by now living”.

He thinks he’s paying his therapist far too much money for such pandering hippogriff shite.

He also realises how very little he’s had to be alone in the last seven years, and being confronted with the full brutality of it all, he remembers how much he loathes it. It was one thing when he never quite knew what he was missing out on, but now that he does, it’s made for wretched beginning of the school year.

And, no, he’s not being dramatic, thank you very much.

Hermione’s in Australia to mend things with her parents for the foreseeable future. Ron’s working at the shop with George, and Ginny called it quits with their relationship exactly eight days before the beginning of the term.

In short, it’s the beginning of the school year after the defeat of Voldemort, classes are already a nightmare, and his personal life is in ruins. He supposes he should be thankful some things never change...

“Is your aura giving trouble again, Harry?”

He groans, catching himself before his face falls into his book. “What’s that, Luna?” He doesn’t look at her yet, opting to continue scowling at his potions essay that still isn’t writing itself, for some unknown reason. Sure, her voice is the loveliest of sounds he’s heard all day, hell, all month, really, but with everything else that’s going in his life, he supposed now isn’t the best time to consider wading through the quagmire of hormones and feelings.

“Your aura,” she repeats. He lifts his eyes to find her sliding into the empty seat on his left with any further preamble. She’s fashioned her long, blonde hair in one of those intricate braids again, and he finds himself think it’s really quite... beautiful…Until he realises he’s staring and she’s still talking: “... know it’s changing. It used to be quite brash and daring, with just the touch of something mellow, but it’s very different now.”

“I… wasn’t aware I had an aura colour, let alone that it could change.”

She’s making herself at home in the seat next to him, smiling one of those soft smiles that never had more than a calming effect before, but now he finds it to be the reason for chills shooting down his spine. “You do. And it is.”

“Any chance you could tell me what it currently is?” he asks.

She’s smiling still, cheeks turning pink. “I’m afraid that’s a secret, Harry. For now, at least.”


End file.
